Cause they're my only home
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème "Foyer". POV Fye. Ses sentiments envers ses compagnons Shaolan, Sakura et Kurogane.


**Résumé : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (forum francophone****) du 4 décembre 2010 pour le thème "Foyer" Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris ! Pour plus de précisions, m'envoyer un mp :D**

**Donc OS, POV Fye, ses sentiments envers notre team favorite =) Petite précision : quand Fye parle, il parle en tant que Yui, donc quand il parle de Fye, c'est de son frère qu'il parle... Vous suivez ? ^^**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir Chornicle ne m'appartiennent pas bien que je voudrais bien m'approprier Kuro et Fye xD**

**oooOOOooo**

Si j'avais le choix, je crois que je souhaiterais que cette aventure ne termine jamais. En arrivant chez la Sorcière des Dimensions, je n'aurais jamais cru un seul instant me retrouver en compagnie de quelqu'un. Et encore moins en compagnie de personnes telles que Sakura, Shaolan, Kurogane et Mokona.

Je n'avais jamais eu de véritable famille. Je suis né prince du royaume de Valeria. Mais dès ma naissance, mon frère jumeau et moi fûmes reniés par nos parents ainsi que par tout le royaume. Voir naître des jumeaux était annonciateur de malheur pour le pays. Nos propres parents nous avaient donné le choix, lorsque nous avons été en âge de comprendre : si l'un de nous tuait l'autre, il serait autorisé à survivre. Je me souviens du regard de Fye sur moi à cet instant : non, jamais nous n'aurions pu mettre fin à la vie de l'autre, nous nous aimions trop. On nous avait alors enfermé, lui en haut d'un immense tour, moi en bas, séparés à jamais, condamnés à vivre seuls. A jamais maudits. Un mal étrange avait alors frappé le pays et tous ses habitant mourraient un par un. C'est alors que Fei-Wan Lead m'était apparu, me demandant de choisir entre ma liberté et celle de mon frère. La décision que j'ai prise ce jour là me hantera à jamais. J'avais vu Fye mourir sous mes yeux, précipité du haut de la tour à cause de ma lâcheté. Et, non content d'avoir déjà tué mon frère, Fei-Wan me maudit encore une fois. J'étais condamné à tuer toute personne dont les pouvoirs seraient supérieurs aux miens.

Accablé de honte, détruit par le chagrin, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Ashura-Ô avait manifesté le désir de s'occuper de moi. Il m'emmena avec lui au pays de Seles, un pays recouvert par les glaces. Son royaume. Il me présenta à tous comme son fils adoptif et je vécu avec lui à partir de cet instant. Il serait injuste de dire que j'avais été malheureux. Ashura s'occupait très bien de moi, m'apprenant à me servir de mes pouvoirs et à les maîtriser. Je fus souvent appelé au dehors du palais pour régler des problèmes ayant trait à la magie. Cela me plaisait. Ici, personne ne me jugeait, personne ne s'éloignait de moi sous peine de se voir maudit à son tour. Non, je n'ai pas été malheureux. Mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment senti à ma place. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une « pièce rapportée » et la culpabilité au sujet de la mort de mon frère continuait à me ronger, malgré les attentions du roi Ashura.

Mais bientôt, des choses étranges se mirent à arriver à Seles. Un nombre considérable de meurtres avaient été commis, dont on ignorait l'origine. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ashura, mon mentor, la première personne à m'avoir jamais témoigné de l'affection ne m'avoue, dans un éclair de lucidité, que c'était lui qui perpétuait ces meurtres et tente de me tuer à son tour. Je le plongeais dans un sommeil profond à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège et quittais le pays.

A nouveau, j'avais tout perdu.

Et je savais qu'Ashura n'aurait de cesse de me poursuivre pour me tuer. Je devais fuir. Et je savais que la Sorcière des Dimensions pourrait m'y aider. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver lié à trois autres personnes.

Et ces trois autres personnes ont détruit minutieusement toutes ces barrières que je m'étais efforcé d'ériger autour de moi pour me protéger et surtout pour les protéger, eux. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'attachent à moi et je ne voulais pas non plus m'attacher à eux. Pour leur propre bien, me disais-je. Mais je sais à présent que j'avais peur. J'avais peur de trouver en eux ce que j'avais toujours cherché. Et j'avais peur que cela ne les mène à leur destruction. Car après tout, partout où j'étais passé, je n'avais laissé derrière moi qu'un monde empli de chaos.

Mais avec eux, tout était différent. Jour après jour, j'ai appris que les mots respect, loyauté, affection, sincérité et amour n'étaient pas que des illusions. Et j'ai fini par m'attacher à eux. Profondément. Au point de vouloir risquer ma vie pour sauver les leurs. J'ai cru les perdre lorsqu'Ashura nous a retrouvé et leur a dévoilé mon passé de cette manière si brutale. Je leur avais toujours caché la mort de mon frère. Je ne leur avais même pas avoué mon véritable prénom, ayant pris celui de Fye après l'avoir tué. Je n'avait pas souhaité qu'ils voient ce que j'étais réellement : un meurtrier, maudit qui plus est, et à la solde de l'homme qui voulait prendre la vie de Sakura. Mais Ashura ne leur avait épargné aucun détail et j'étais presque résigné à mon sort lorsqu'il avait commencé à m'emmener.

Jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ coupe lui-même son propre bras pour me sauver. Kurogane.

J'ignore s'il sait ce qu'a représenté ce geste pour moi. Car ce jour là, ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie qui ait compté. Par ce geste, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il tenait à moi, lui autant que les autres. Le passé n'avait aucune importance, tant que je restais le Fye qu'ils connaissaient, tant que j'acceptais ce que j'étais, ce que j'avais fait. Tant que j'acceptais de leur faire enfin confiance. Tant que j'acceptais enfin les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour eux et ceux qu'ils éprouvaient pour moi. Tant que je comprenais qu'ils ne me jugeaient pas et ne me jugeraient jamais.

J'avais toujours pensé être un fardeau pour eux. Même après ce jour et surtout depuis que Kurogane avait lié sa vie à la mienne, devenant mon « Immolé ». Même encore aujourd'hui. Mais néanmoins, savoir que cette histoire aura une fin, que nous devrons nous séparer, que je n'aurais nulle part où aller et que je ne les reverrai sans doute jamais me tourmente, bien plus que je ne saurais jamais le dire.

Car grâce à eux, j'ai retrouvé la chaleur d'un sourire, le bonheur d'une affection sincère et partagée, la volonté de protéger les personnes que l'on aime et de s'ouvrir à elles, en sachant qu'elles nous écouteraient sans nous juger. J'ai retrouvé la volonté d'oublier mon passé, de m'accepter tel que je suis. Et j'ai également l'espoir de pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie. Avec eux.

Car ils sont le seul foyer que j'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurais jamais plus.


End file.
